Mr. Gus
Kazuo Ryuichi, better known as 'Mr. Gus, Jr., '''is a major antagonist of ''True Blood, evidenced by the fact his company produced Tru Blood. He is the secondary antagonist in the seventh and final season of popular HBO series ''True Blood. ''Gus is a Japanese industrialist notable for wearing a cowboy hat and speaking with a Dallas accent who wishes to kill Sarah Newlin for ruining his corporation by tainting TruBlood with Hep-V. Though, however, him antagonizing Eric Northman by hurting Pam will lead to his demise. He is played by Korean-American actor Will Yun Lee. Information Gus inherited the Yakanmo Corporation which manufactured TruBlood and his nickname from his father Gus, Sr. He is a powerful businessman who has no qualms of using illegal means for his benefit such as sending in the Yakuza to do his dirty work and has connections to the Japanese government. He thinks of himself as a calm, honorable and sophisticated businessman which is kind of true, but in truth he is ruthless as they come. True Blood Mr. Gus has a vendetta against Newlin for destroying his corporation by tainting Tru Blood with Hep-V He dispatches the Yakuza to hunt her down. In their pursuit of her at a Ted Cruz gala at the Bush Library in Dallas, they cross paths with Eric Northman and Pam who are also out for revenge against Sarah for being complicit in the kidnap and murder of Nora, causing Eric's disease and unleashing the virus upon the world. Mr. Gus interrogates Eric and Pam for information on Sarah's whereabouts, and negotiates a deal for information in exchange for their lives and collaboration in attaining and killing their target. Being a man of his word, Mr. Gus allows Eric and Pam to accompany him to the home of Amber Mill, Sarah's estranged vampire sister. He is with them when they learn from Amber that Sarah had consumed the only known antidote to Hep-V. After Eric stakes Amber in a rage, Mr. Gus proposes a business venture with the two vampires. He suggests that they proceed with their plan to locate Sarah. But instead of killing her, the Yakonomo Corporation will harness her blood and synthesize it as a replacement for Tru Blood: Nu Blood. He goes on to guarantee Eric 49% ownership of his $3.5 billion-per-year company. When Pam inquires how they are to find Sarah, Mr. Gus replies that Yakonomo has connections with the Japanese government, and he can gain access to the use of official intelligence resources which can locate anyone, which begs the question as to why Yakonomo required the assistance of Pam and Eric to begin with. When Eric reminds him of this, Mr. Gus admits that his interest in Eric is purely for public relations, and that consumers will have a better chance of responding favorably to a handsome vampire who has been cured by their product. Later that day, as Eric and Pam rested, the Yakonomo Corporation located Sarah via satellite. The Yakuza were anxious to get to her, but Mr. Gus appeared to be hesitant about leaving Eric and Pam behind. One of his assistants remarked to him that he doesn't need them, and he can always find another vampire to be his spokesperson. However, his sense of honor compelled him to keep his word to the vampires, and wait for nightfall so that they may accompany him to acquire Newlin. He dies at the hands of Eric in the series finale. Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Vengeful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Provoker Category:Non-Action Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Homicidal Category:Weaklings Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill